


Dans une petite ruelle

by Gabychan



Series: La petite boite à requêtes [20]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Loneliness, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10427337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gabychan
Summary: Petite boite à requêtes 20. UA.Un restaurant planqué au coeur de la ville abrite des vampires assez spéciaux. Le temps d'une soirée, ils vont aider malgré eux trois personnes en proie à la solitude. KuroDai, IwaHina, OiKuni.Haikyuu!! ne m'appartient pas.





	

Hajime Iwaizumi s'ennuyait ferme dans la cuisine. Aucun "client" ne venait au bar ces derniers-temps, même si au fond, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise chose. Cela voulait dire que tout le monde allait bien. Il rangea les ustensiles de cuisine avant de rejoindre ses amis et collègues dans la petite salle qui était composé d'un petit comptoir avec un bar ainsi que de quelques tables et de chaises. Leur restaurant avait l'air d'un établissement comme les autres, cependant, il était un peu spécial. "Je m'ennuie, Iwa-chaaan, se plaignit son ami d'enfance Tooru en s'affalant sur le comptoir, il y a personne aujourd'hui.

\- C'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas un chat, renchérit Tetsurou en essuyant un verre. on devrait peut-être aller faire un tour dehors pour se nourrir un peu.

\- Franchement, on a bien crée ce bar pour quelque chose non?, maugréa Tooru en passant la main dans ses courts cheveux chocolats, sinon, nous aurions pu rester chez nous."

Hajime savait que Tooru avait raison. Ils étaient venus dans le monde des humains pour accéder facilement à leur nourriture, ce bar servant de "terrain de chasse" en quelque sorte cependant il était d'accord avec Tetsurou sur le fait qu'ils pouvaient sortir dehors pour avoir ce qu'ils désiraient. Malheureusement la lumière du jour les affaiblissaient un peu, provoquant des petits moments d'anémie inconfortables.

Des clientes vinrent cependant, Oikawa les accueillirent avec joie pendant que Hajime et Tetsurou reprirent enfin la cuisine et le service du bar. Ils étaient rassurés sur le fait que leur établissement marchait aux heures d'influence. Néanmoins, ceux qui venaient ne possédaient pas ce qu'ils cherchaient...Jusqu'à l'arrivée de trois personnes, le soir, peu avant la fermeture, dont deux prirent chacun une table pendant que le troisième se mit au comptoir.

Tetsurou admira l'homme brun qui était face à lui. Il avait l'air extrêmement fatigué, sa cravate étant légèrement dénouée, ses yeux marrons exprimaient aussi une grande lassitude. Le noiraud lui servit donc un café frappé. "Tenez, cela vous fera du bien. Cadeau de la maison." Daichi fut surpris par tant d'attention. "Euh, merci, mais je...

\- Vous avez l'air exténué, fut Tetsurou, un petit sourire aux lèvres, cela s'est mal passé au travail?"

Daichi regarda le barman. Il le trouvait très séduisant avec sa chemise et son pantalon noir, par contre ses yeux semblaient un peu trop...Pénétrants, cela lui faisait penser à ceux d'un chat. Pourtant, quelque chose en lui poussa à lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le coeur. "Le travail a été extrêmement exténuant aujourd'hui et l'entreprise dans laquelle je travaille est à deux doigts de faire faillite.

\- Je vois, fit Tetsurou. Le pauvre, il doit avoir une pression énorme. Il va falloir que je remédie à tout ça. "Pourquoi nous en discuterions pas un peu après le service?" Daichi fut surpris de la décision de l'inconnu mais il accepta. Il ne fréquentait pas grand monde depuis qu'il avait emménagé à Tokyo.

Pendant ce temps, un jeune aux courts cheveux noirs avait les yeux rivés sur son téléphone portable. Il ne remarquait même pas la part de gâteau posé sur sa table. "Voilà votre commande." Akira leva ses yeux sombres pour croiser un regard aux teintes chocolatées, à la fois taquin et un charmeur qui allait de pair avec le sourire qu'il lui adressait.

Certes, il le trouvait attirant mais il l'ennuyait un peu aussi, car il avait l'impression de sortir de la petite bulle qu'il avait crée. Akira ne souhaitait pas parler à cet inconnu. "Merci, répondit-il simplement avant de retourner à son téléphone pour envoyer des messages au réseau social dans lequel il s'était inscrit. Tooru fit la moue, ce garçon adorable avait besoin de se dérider un peu, un peu de magie ferait l'affaire. Il usa donc d'un sort de suggestion de son crû avant de repartir faire son service.

Shouyou regardait les passants marcher depuis la vitre du restaurant. La pluie avait cessé de tomber et pourtant, il se sentait davantage déprimer. Depuis qu'il avait emménagé à Tokyo pour faire ses études, il ne s'était pas fait le moindre ami, sa personnalité extravertie intimidant plus qu'autre chose et le club de volley avait refusé sa candidature à cause de sa petite taille. Le roux s'était alors mis à déprimer et même si sa famille voulait qu'il revienne, il ne souhaitait pas leur causer davantage de soucis.

Un bol de riz à l'oeuf fut posé devant lui. "Je ne me rappelle pas avoir commandé ça, s'étonna Hinata. C'était son plat préféré.

"Cadeau du chef, fit le serveur brun devant lui, bon appétit, Chibi-chan."

Shouyou se renfrogna un peu au surnom que ce dernier lui avait donné mais il se calma aussitôt qu'il mangea la première bouchée. Le goût délicatement salé et la texture extrêmement fondante sur ses papilles lui fit chaud au coeur. Il se sentit tellement bien en dévorant le plat qu'il ne remarqua pas que tout le monde fut parti sauf lui.

Seule la cuisine était allumée. Bizarre, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Des bruits de couverts retentirent, ce qui le fit sursauter avant de voir un homme sortir de la pièce. Le roux le trouvait d'ailleurs très intimidant avec ses sourcils légèrement froncés et ses yeux verts.

Hajime de son coté, trouvait le roux mignon mais il ne voulut pas lui faire peur. Il n'aimait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs mais il n'avait pas le choix. Le brun ressentit une profonde tristesse émanant du petit et s'il ne s'en nourrissait pas maintenant, cela s'aggraverait pour lui. "Cela te dit qu'on fasse un tour?, lui proposa-t-il en usant de sa magie de suggestion.

Shouyou se sentit étrange au son de sa voix, elle l'attirait au point qu'il accepta d'office ce que lui proposait l'inconnu. Hajime ferma alors le restaurant après que le petit roux fut sorti. Tooru et Tetsurou étaient avec leurs proies, enfin, si l'on pouvait les considérer comme ça. Ctait plutôt des personnes à guérir.

Daichi fut étonné de la faciliter avec laquelle il avait invité Kuroo-san chez lui, ils avaient discuté un peu sur le chemin et il s'était retrouvé à lui proposer de prendre un verre chez lui.

Kuroo-san l'attirait grandement et il avait découvert de nombreux points communs avec lui, de plus, le brun se sentait réconforté auprès de lui, comme si tous ses soucis s'évanouissaient à son contact. Tetsurou prit un peu ses aises sur le canapé, l'appartement de Daichi était très chaleureux et vide aussi. Le noiraud avait l'impression que le brun invitait rarement des personnes chez lui.

"Voilà, fit Daichi en lui tenant une tasse de café.

\- Merci, dit Tetsurou en prenant la tasse, c'est gentil.

\- Tu m'as bien offert un café frappé, lui répondit Daichi en s'asseyant à coté de lui. Il le regarda boire un moment avant de reprendre la parole. " Cela fait longtemps que je n'avais pas invité quelqu'un, il soupira, avec le travail, je n'ai pas le temps."

Tetsurou posa la tasse de café sur la table en regardant l'aura de Daichi devenir de plus en plus sombre lorsqu'il continua : "J'ai choisi de quitter ma ville natale afin de travailler ici. Ma famille n'a que peu de revenus et je leur envoie de l'argent de temps en temps, l'aura devint noirâtre pendant que son corps commença à trembler, cela me pèse maintenant."

Le noiraud le prit dans ses bras en le berçant doucement à la grande surprise du brun. Il se sentait...apaisé. "Tout va bien maintenant, Sawamura-san, lui murmura Tetsurou contre son oreille, je vais te soulager un peu." Pour les vampires un peu spéciaux qu'ils étaient, il y avait bien des manières pour aspirer et gouter leur nourriture.

Tetsurou choisit la manière soft, il n'allait pas effrayé Daichi en lui mordant le cou. Il le souleva donc délicatement le menton du brun du bout des doigts avant de lui effleurer doucement les lèvres. Il appréciait la texture douce et tendre lorsqu'il les touchait enfin, les bras de Daichi se mirent autour de son cou afin de ressentir encore plus ce baiser. Il eut un temps d'arrêt.

Il avait la sensation que quelque chose en lui fut aspiré en même temps qu'une langue bien aventureuse s'immisçait entre ses lèvres, jouant allègrement avec la sienne. Tetsurou soupira de plaisir. Si absorber l'énergie négative présente en Daichi était exquise, avec son petit arrière-goût de raisin, il trouvait aussi le baiser en lui-même très agréable. Le vampire rompit le baiser avant de lécher doucement son cou pour ensuite y poser les lèvres et suçoter légèrement la peau, laissant ainsi un petit suçon.

Daichi était complètement déphasé, il se sentait pris dans une langueur inhabituelle comme si le poids présent dans son coeur avait été enlevé. Il était tellement bien qu'il ne remarquât pas que Tetsurou le portait jusque dans sa chambre pour le déshabiller et le mettre sous les draps avant de le rejoindre après s'être dévêtu à son tour. Le vampire le prit de nouveau dans ses bras, veillant sur son sommeil.

Akira ne savait pas pourquoi il trainait le soir, en ville, avec ce beau gosse brun qui l'avait servi dans ce restaurant paumé. Il y avait été parce qu'il pouvait enfin s'isoler. Depuis que son ami Kindaichi avait trouvé une petite amie, il se sentait seul. Il fallait dire que leur amitié avait été plutôt fusionnelle, ils avaient tout fait ensemble et maintenant qu'il était avec quelqu'un, c'était comme s'il l'avait abandonné. Depuis, le jeune homme cachait son mal-être en s'exprimant à travers les réseaux sociaux comme ce fut le cas mainten..."Eh!"

L'inconnu lui avait pris son smartphone. "Rendez-le moi!"

\- Hors de question, répondit Oikawa en souriant, tu vas passer la soirée avec moi, pas avec ton téléphone."

Akira maugréa, il voulait s'éloigner de ce type mais quelque chose l'en empêchait, une force étrange qui le poussait à être avec lui. "Bien, poursuivit Tooru en lui passant un bras autour des épaules, allons faire un tour."

Tooru fut surpris d'apprécier ce jeune homme renfermé, ils mangèrent tous deux dans un restaurant où il avait entrepris de le séduire, s'abreuvant de ses expressions gênées. Il avait appris à le connaitre. Akira Kunimi, un jeune lycéen renfermé et communiquant peu qui trainait souvent avec son meilleur ami Yûtarou Kindaichi, beaucoup moins ces derniers temps d'ailleurs. C'était probablement pour cette raison qu'il regorgeait d'énergie négative. Il se lécha les lèvres lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au parc.

Akira se sentit bizarre lorsqu'ils s'assirent sur le banc. Il faisait nuit, même s'il savait que ses parents n'allaient pas remarqué son absence, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. A quoi bon? De toute façon, tout le monde s'en moquait de son existence. Il sentit deux bras l'étreindre. "Dis-moi ce que tu as sur le coeur.", murmura Tooru en lui embrassant le front.

Akira se sentait bizarre. Pourquoi voulait-il crier ce qu'il ressentait tout au fond de lui? C'était quoi cette douleur horrible? Etait-ça qu'il niait tout au fond de lui? "Pourquoi? Pourquoi tout le monde me laisse-t-il tomber? Pourquoi Yûtarou m'a-t-il laissé tout seul?, sanglota-t-il les larmes aux yeux, ce n'est pas juste." Tooru l'enlaça davantage. L'énergie négative était à son apogée. "Ton ami ne t'a pas laissé tombé, le rassura le vampire en lui caressant les cheveux, il a juste d'autres priorités."

Akira leva ses yeux rougis : "Mais..." Tooru posa un doigt sur ses lèvres : "Je serai là si tu le souhaites, mais d'abord, il rapprocha son visage du sien, laisse Oikawa-san s'occuper de toi."

Le noireau ferma les yeux au contact du baiser. C'était son premier baiser, il avait peur de mal s'y prendre et pourtant, des larmes continuèrent à couler librement en même temps que la souffrance s'estompa petit à petit. Tooru savoura ce petit goût mentholé avant de rompre le baiser pour mordre le cou du jeune homme. Akira avait trop d'énergie négative en lui pour tout absorber par un simple baiser.

Il suça donc le reste avant de rétracter ces crocs. Le jeune homle était épuisé mais au moins, il se sentirait mieux. Tooru les téléporta chez lui. Ils pourront ainsi tous deux se reposer.

Shouyou discutait malgré lui avec le cuisinier du restaurant pendant qu'ils marchaient en ville. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas parler à quelqu'un et il était heureux de le faire enfin. "Désolé d'être aussi bavard, déclara le roux tout embarrassé, cela fait longtemps que je n'avais pas discuté avec quelqu'un.

\- Tu ne vois personne?, lui demanda Hajime. Il comprit pourquoi ce petit se sentait si mal. Pourtant son comportement un peu espiègle et sa verve le toucha profondément, il avait envie de le protéger.

\- Je fais peur à tout le monde en étant trop énergique, répondit Shouyou, attristé, eh! Ça vous dit d'aller chez moi?, lui proposa-t-il un sourire aux lèvres, je vous invite."

Hajime eut un petit sourire, ce petit lui facilitait la tache. "Avec plaisir."

Le brun découvrit donc l'appartement du roux qui était certes petit mais accueillant. "Je n'ai que du jus de fruits, fit Shouyou en lui tendant un verre, tenez.

\- Merci, répondit Hajime en sirotant son verre.

\- Au fait, j'aimerai en savoir plus sur vous si cela ne vous dérange pas, dit le roux après avoir fini son verre, je, euuuh, cela serait bien si on pouvait devenir amis, quoi. Et je m'appelle Shouyou Hinata, au fait.

Hajime fut surpris de ce revirement, il y avait certes de l'énergie négative en lui mais elle se réduisait en peau de chagrin. Ce petit, Hinata, semblait avoir une résilience à toute épreuve au point que l'énergie positive devint de plus en plus forte. Où était passée sa tristesse? Etait-ce parce qu'il lui avait parlé? "Hajime Iwaizumi, lui répondit-il d'un ton légèrement hésitant.

\- Alors Iwaizumi-san, qu'est-ce que...?" Hajime n'écouta plus, l'énergie qu'il voyait l'éblouissait, l'attirait, il voulait la goûter, la savourer. Il embrassa le roux sans crier gare, s'abreuvant d'une douce saveur sucrée et acidulée. Délicieux, cela avait un meilleur goût que toutes les énergies négatives qu'il avait goutées. Shouyou était si bon.

Il rompit le baiser tout en voyant l'expression confuse et hésitante du roux. "Euh désolé, je ne voulais pas, euh..." Comment allait-il lui expliquer qu'il était en réalité un vampire se nourrissant d'énergie négative..,et positive aussi apparemment. Son régime avait changé, on dirait et cela n'avait pas l'air d'avoir fait du mal à Shouyou.

Shouyou rougit légèrement en bafouillant : "Ce-C'était bon mais pourquoi as-tu fait ça?"

Hajime sentit son coeur fondre face à cette expression si mignonne. Autant lui raconter son histoire.

Le lendemain matin, nos trois vampires un peu spéciaux eurent l'impression que leur but avait changé. Ils n'étaient plus dans ce monde de se nourrir, ils voulurent maintenant autre chose. Ainsi Tetsurou fit davantage connaissance avec Daichi bien qu'il l' eut marqué, oui, il était très possessif. Akira fut étonné de se réveiller dans les bras d'Oikawa-san et ce dernier lui remonta le moral avant de l'accompagner à son lycée. Certes Kindaichi l'attendait comme à son habitude mais il avait gagné un nouveau confident, quelqu'un à qui ouvrir son coeur.

Shouyou fut pour une fois content d'aller à l'université. Etrangement, il avait réussi à parler à deux ou trois personnes et s'était lié d'amitié avec un jeune homme renfermé nommé Kenma. Le roux cependant partit à la sortie des cours, frémissant d'impatience à l'idée de revoir un certain vampire qui lui avait promis d'être là pour lui et avec qui il espérait davantage se lier.


End file.
